


Oh Ford

by Gisa64



Category: Free Fire (2016)
Genre: F/F, Mild Smut
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gisa64/pseuds/Gisa64
Summary: Eu comecei a shippar e decidi escrever, tá meio ruim mas tem nada não.
Relationships: Laura/Olivia





	Oh Ford

**Author's Note:**

> Nada a declarar, só que 2020 é o ano da bagaceira 😁

Mãos quentes descem pelo meu corpo, explorando cada pedaço de pele, lábios suaves passeiam pelo meu pescoço já sensível por causa de carícias anteriores. Minhas mãos entrelaçadas em cabelos macios e platinados, procurando um apoio para o que sinto. O quarto esquenta ainda mais quando essas mãos descem para que uma se estabeleça em meu quadril e a outra encontre minha fenda molhada e meu broto sensível e necessitado de toque, e esse toque me leva as alturas e me derrete em uma poça de prazer.

"Ohhh Laura!"

"Shhh, não tão alto meu amor."

Sinto um sorriso na pele após essa frase e beijos são postos em meus lábios, braços se enrolam na minha cintura e um edredom puxado sobre nós, com ele, o sono e um único pensamento: " Oh Ford, o que estou fazendo?"

**Author's Note:**

> Olivia é casada com Ford, mas eu shippo ela com Laura.  
> Espero que gostem desse one-shot, não sou a melhor na escrita então se tiver algum erro ou coisa estranha, comentem☺


End file.
